Quítenselo
by Anniih
Summary: Era peligroso quitárselo al isleño. No sabían cómo. ¡Esa cosa rosa era maligna! Lo peor...que el isleño votaba gemidos. *ArgentinaxChile; Tierra del Fuego*


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz. Los personajes de LatinHetalia a la comunidad. Esta humilde fans solo los usa para entretenimiento y para los que lo leerán, sin fines de lucro. En cambio, el personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**A**dvertencia: Tocación de rizo. Juego de tiempos. Francis diciendo piropos… o sea… Francis xD

**P**areja: ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. Leve EspañaxRomano/AntonioxLovino.

**Datos: **Había informado que cambiaría algunas cositas de Carlitos (y Amalia), ya lo hice, arreglé la ficha en 'Photobucket'. El rizo ya no será "Río Grande", si no "Cabo San Diego."

Ahora disfruten el fic ;D

.

* * *

><p><strong>Quítenselo<strong>

**.**

Ninguno de los dos se explica cómo pudo llegar esa cosa rosa ahí, en el lugar sagrado del isleño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Le llegaron los síntomas de tirarse a la tierra y rodar? Definitivamente no. Lo conocen muy bien, y no haría esa tontería, claro que si no ve a Prusia o a Italia del Norte tirarse primero. Quieren saber que hizo para tener ese chicle en el cabello del isleño, específicamente en el rizo. ¡En el rizo! Peor lugar para que se pegue un chicle, y peor aun estando en receso de la reunión extraordinaria según Alfred.

Manuel camina de un lado para otro pensando en una solución **buena** sin que hiciera **daño** a Carlitos. Martín yace de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente al maligno chicle, buscando como sacarlo. Mientras Tierra del Fuego sigue de pie como si nada, pero sintiendo un peso extra en su cabeza, y su ovejita no hace nada más que dormir.

Habían hecho de todo. La figura maternal intentó quitarle el chicle, pero enseguida se fue a un rincón oscuro lamentando en ser mala madre. Se sentía muy mal, se sentía un pedófilo. No merecía que le llamaran "mamá" desde ahora. Martín estuvo en las mismas, lo intentó, se alagó, rió un rato y no pudo, también se sentía sucio. Tenían la idea de usar las tijeras. En ese instante Argentina chilló porque ¡El pibe tenía su rizo, su hereditario rizo, es de familia! ¡No podían hacerle eso! Llegando al borde de la crisis familiar, apareció el héroe: Alfred F. Jones. Él tenía un rizo, debía saber cómo sacar un chicle. Lamentablemente el estadounidense no sabía cómo, nunca se le pegó algo en su hebra anti-gravedad, ni las historias contadas de su niñez por Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos no sabía qué hacer, seguir con la segunda parte de la reunión o pedir ayuda para la familia sudamericana. Pensándolo muy bien, era el héroe, y como héroe debía ayudar. Reuniones hay muchas, muchas más, además, nunca llegaban a algún acuerdo, solo peleas. En fin, Alfred tuvo una brillante idea: Llamar a Francia.

Cuando Francia llegó, se aterró. El rubio latino le pidió estrictamente que le quitara el puto chicle de su nene, y que no intentara nada pervertido si no quería sufrir una patada mortal del chileno. El francés tragó saliva, nervioso. Se acercó a Tierra del Fuego. Estiró las manos y los dedos tocando la goma de mascar, y…el pequeño gimió.

Desde atrás un aura oscura lo miraba y lo amenazaba. Bonnefoy conocía esa presencia. Soltó enseguida y giró. Chile estaba detrás suyo muy enojado. Francis se alejó lo más que pudo diciendo que no volvería a tocar al isleño, ¡lo juraba!

Después de quince minutos…seguían iguales.

Alfred dibujaba estrategias en "cómo sacar un chicle de un rizo sin llegar a _consecuencias_", pero ninguna era buena.

Manuel pensaba y pensaba. Caminaba, se sentaba. Bebía un poco de agua, se rascaba la cabellera. Tenía que hallar a una persona que fuera capaz de resistir, ser paciente, cariñosa, amable, sin que cause cosas raras en el rubiecito. Era tan difícil de encontrar.

…O tal vez no.

Si mal no lo recordaba habían ciertas naciones que sabían de cuidar niños sobre todo con rizos. Y esos eran, España e Inglaterra. Bueno, también Francia pero este quedó totalmente descartado, y se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a Martín, tratando en subirle el ánimo, que todo saldría bien sin llegar a la necesidad de cortarle el rulito a Carlitos.

Entonces, el chileno llamó al español por su celular. Antonio no estaba muy lejos, andaba en el baño con Lovino haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, por lo menos aquí no nos interesa. El español y el italiano llegaron ante la angustia de los padres. Vieron a todos en la sala. Vieron a Martín sentando comiéndose las uñas, a Alfred dibujando, Francis gritando piropos desde la ventana, Manuel simplemente de pie, y Carlitos…siendo él. Sí que estaban angustiados.

― ¡Déjenselo al jefe! ―gritó España remangándose las mangas, anunciando el triunfo. Se agachó frente a los orbes marrones de su nieto…

…_así que el rizo,_ pensó. No sería tan difícil. Tenía experiencia con niños con rizos, contando al argentino dentro de su lista.

Tronó los dedos y…

Italia Romano lo observaba.

…tocó el chicle. Lo estiró.

Un suspiro bajo salió de la boca del fueguino.

― ¡España bastardo! ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo, maldición? ―frunció el ceño con ganas de golpear y patear al aludido por ser un pervertido.

¡Antonio no estaba siendo un pervertido! ¡Estaba siendo un buen abuelo! ¡Quería ayudar! ¡No es malo hacer eso! Para Lovino Vargas si era malo hacer eso. Acto seguido, empujó al español, lo más lejos posible del argentino-chileno. Luego se acercó él, observando el malnacido chicle. No había nada peor que un chicle se te pegara en tu zona erógena. Romano comprendía a Tierra del Fuego. Rápidamente, intentó sacar esa cosa comestible. Y finalmente, tampoco pudo. Se sentó en una silla, agachando la cabeza.

Lo bueno, España tuvo la suerte de que Carlitos no le diera de cabezazos como cierto italiano. Menos mal que eran diferentes.

Mientras, Francia seguía en la ventana admirando miles de bellezas pasar (esto cuenta con hombres y mujeres). España se le acercó por curiosidad.

― ¡Dichoso el cuadro con el cual salió la madera, con la que hicieron la cama, donde su papá y su mamá la hicieron con ganas! ―exclamó el francés totalmente sonrojado, babeando como lobo.

―Eh…Francia ―dijo Antonio bastante preocupado―, no creo que eso le guste a las mujeres o…hombres. Hasta a mí me aterra.

―Descuida _mon ami. _Les excita. ―giñó un ojo.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó ingenuo ante la certeza de su amigo. Así que esos piropos excitan. Con razón a Lovino no le agradaban los piropos románticos. Miró al menor― Lovi.

― ¿Qué? ―no estaba muy emocionado en escucharlo.

―Lovino, estás como cajita de-

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por están aquí? ―justo, gracias al cielo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Arthur con cara de no entender la situación reunida. Tenía entendido que la segunda parte de la reunión era en diez minutos más. Daba igual. Entró y cerró la puerta― ¿Qué le sucede a Lovino?

―La cosita que está ahí es la respuesta. ―Alfred respondió señalando al individuo, Carlitos.

El británico pestañó sin comprender. Luego miró a Manuel buscando mejores respuestas. Este lo miró, se aproximó cogiéndole las manos. Arthur no entendía absolutamente nada.

―Tú.

― ¿Yo qué?

―Tú podi'.

― ¿Eh?

―Tú podi' quitarle el chicle a Carlitos.

― ¿El chicle a quién?

Inglaterra giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar a Tierra del Fuego. Y…tenía un chicle pegado en el rizo. ¿Tenía que quitárselo? Pero ese niño es capaz de **todo** contra su persona. Por ejemplo ahora. El isleño fijó la vista en el inglés, bastante molesto con que su mamá esté tomando las manos del inglés.

―Intentamos de todo, pero nada funcionó. Hasta Alfred, hasta a Francis. ―decía Chile llamando la atención del mayor.

Arthur posó sus verdes en sus manos. Levantó la mirada al latino. ―Ese niño es peligroso para mí, tú lo sabes.

―Pero…pero… ―estuvo a punto de rogarle, más su orgullo tsundere lo frenó. No le rogaría, aunque fuera su amigo.

―_But_ ―pronunció Arthur ladeando la cabeza y alejando las manos―, si me das algo a cambio. ―sonrió con dulzura.

― ¿Algo a cambio? ―¿qué quería? ¿Tomar una taza de té? ¿Otra vez?

―Es sencillo Manuel ―la sonrisa no le borraba. Esto traía malos presentimientos para Martín―. Te invito a quedarte esta noche en mi cam-

Rápidamente Martín empuja a Manuel con el trasero. ―No es necesario. Morite inglés. Manu viene conmigo.

―Tch. ―maldijo al argentino. Maldito argentino, siempre arruinando sus planes. Bien, como sea. Solo le haría el favor al chileno, no al argentino.

Arthur, fijó sus verdes orbes en los oscuros del isleño. No le gustaba para nada como se miraban. Dio un paso, otro más y otro más llegando al frente.

―_Okey child_, te quitaré el chicle, así que no intentes nada. ―advirtió, pues debía prepararse.

Respiró profundamente. Tierra del Fuego fruncía levemente el entrecejo sin dejar de perder la observación de cada movimiento inglés. Aquello en Arthur, no le causaba mucha confianza. Si le daba advertencias, le miraría amenazante y luego se lanzaría encima a tirarle los cabellos. La única forma de calmarlo, era decirle cosas amables. Surcó los labios.

―No te asustes. Una vez, a Alfred también le pasó.

―_What_! ¡¿A mí? ―Estados Unidos exclamó horrorizado, ¡no se acordaba de eso! ¡¿En verdad eso pasó? ¡¿Su rizo fue tocado?

―_Shut up _―calló al estadounidense cambiando la observación hacia él, transmitiendo que era mentira. Solamente era una historia para tomar confianza en el fueguino. Alfred respiró aliviado. Regresó al frente―. Tuve que quitárselo, y no pasó nada malo. Sacaré el chicle y estarás como nuevo. _Okey?_

Silencio.

España los miraba.

Francia los miraba.

Todos los miraban.

Arthur procedió acercar lentamente la mano. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de casi tocar a Cabo San Diego, Carlitos le mordió la mano y soltó.

― ¡Arghh~! ―gritó Arthur alejándose enseguida, cubriéndose la mano herida con la otra. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese mocoso? ¡Era un atrevido!

Argentina dejó salir emocionantes rimas en apoyo a su pibe.

España y Francia exploraron de la risa.

Italia del Sur no quería reír, pero tanto dolor en el ex-pirata le ganó.

Estados Unidos se mantuvo quieto. Segundos después rió a carcajadas.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! ―maldijo el inglés yendo a colocarse hielo en la mano.

Antonio no podía creerlo por tanta risa en su expresión. Menos mal que no le tocó esa mala suerte de Inglaterra. Y…corrección, Carlitos tiene el mismo carácter que Lovino. Según el español.

De todas maneras, Tierra del Fuego no dejaría que Arthur le tocara un solo pelo.

Después de lo acontecido…lo siguiente fue llamar a la mayoría de los países. Primero hicieron que Rusia no intentara nada. Alemania no fue capaz, ya que sabía que era ese rizo (experiencia con Feliciano), por el cual, optó por ofrecer a su hermano mayor Prusia. Prusia se sintió nervioso, también sabía que era es rizo. Podría querer a ese niñito pero tocarlo era mucho para su awesome integridad, y no quería recibir sartenazos de Hungría. Así que ofreció a Letonia. Letonia se negó y empujó a Sealand. Este prefirió irse al encontrar aburrido el "juego" dejando a cargo a Lituania. Lituana ofreció a Polonia, sin embargo, pensándolo bien, aconsejó a Ucrania quien tenía su lado maternal. Ucrania no tuvo problemas al principio hasta oír un gemido, simplemente no pudo y salió corriendo recordando a Iván cuando era pequeño. China no quiso participar. Japón si quería y la vez no, estaba **muy** ocupado creando su nuevo doujinshi medio shota, tomando inspiración acompañado de Taiwán. Ninguno de los europeos, asiáticos ni africanos tuvo el valor.

Y con los latinos…fue casi lo mismo. Luciano se ofreció primero, quería hacer algo bueno en este día. Se puso al frente de Carlitos, y al punto de quitarle la goma de mascar, Martín le gritó a que se alejara porque no dejaría a su hijo en manos de él, por el cual tomó la mano de su primo Paraguay a que hiciera todo el trabajo. Confiaba más en Daniel. Este examinó al pequeño individuo en hallar una solución apta. Tocó con el dedo el rizo haciendo gemir al dueño. Se levantó, se acercó al argentino y negó con la cabeza. No podía. Luego fue el turno de Uruguay y sus brillitos. Ni siquiera se acercó y negó rápidamente ofreciendo a Perú. Perú tuvo la idea de echar aceite en el rizo para que cayera el chicle, sin embargo, Manuel lo amenazó con que si trataba de hacerlo comida acabaría muerto, a lo que Bolivia se metió a defender a Miguel, donde realmente debería ayudar en quitar el maldito chicle al fueguino. Como no pasaba nada, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Costa Rica, Honduras, todos ayudaron sin éxito.

¡Era imposible! ¡¿Qué tenía ese chicle? Nadie lo sabía. Nadie.

Siguen sin saber cómo llegó eso al pelito de Tierra del Fuego.

Francis bosteza teniendo aburrimiento.

Kiku ya está por terminar el doujinshi.

Algunos tienen pensando en usar las tijeras con tal de terminar con el calvario de los padres y del hijo. Este de tanto estar de pie, se decidió por sentarse en el suelo, observando a Arthur quien tiene la mano envuelta con hielo y una venda. No tenía idea que su dentadura fuese tan fuerte. Suspira. Mira hacia el lado encontrándose con Gilbert quien revisa su celular. A lo mejor tiene algo en mente, solo con ver la expresión de triunfo y de desesperación.

Entonces…minutos después.

Llega Hungría. Prusia la llamó.

― ¿Dónde está la victima? ―Elizaveta pregunta bastante apresurada llevando un maletín de… ¿primeros auxilios?

Nadie comprende. Martín y Manuel indican a la "victima".

―Hola pequeño, soy tu tía Eli. ―saluda tierna sentándose en el suelo.

―Hola. ―responde el rubiecito.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has salido a jugar por ahí? ―¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué de repente inician una conversación como si nada?

Todo está expectante.

Hungría saca de su maletín sin dejar la plática, unos guantes quirúrgicos. Quien sabe para qué. Pero, de un segundo a otro logra sacar el chicle sin que el menor libre un extraño sonido. Todo es rápido. Todos quedan atónitos. Luego, la húngara cierra su maletín y se pone de pie.

― ¿Có-Cómo hiciste eso? ―preguntó Argentina sin creer.

―Es muy sencillo ―explica ella―. Viví con dos hombres con rizos: El señor Austria e Italia. ―sonríe.

Ah, así que esa es la explicación. Que profesional.

―Si les ocurre lo mismo, traten de crearle una conversación, lo tendrán concentrado y con eso aprovechen de quitarle el chicle. ―continúa explicando para luego irse junto con los demás países, olvidando la junta.

Ahí quedan, los tres sudamericanos dentro de la sala. En eso, el argentino recuerda algo muy importante.

―Vos ―llama al isleño―, ¿cómo se te pegó el chicle?

―Uhm~ ―Carlitos se lleva una mano a la cabeza haciendo memoria―, iba a pegar el chicle en la pared, alguien pasó detrás de mí, y me empujó…

―Y no sabías que tenías el chicle hasta que te vi. ―concluye Manuel.

―Sí…eso. ―acierta simplemente, a lo que Martín se acerca.

―Eso te pasa por andar pegando cosas como esas ―está molesto, no puede creer que su hijo hiciera cosas tan malvadas―, tenés que pegar palabras feas para Arthur. ¿Lo harías por tu papi?

―No le enseñi' ese tipo de cosas. ―Manuel, toma la mano de Tierra del Fuego procurando en que no oyera nada de molestar al británico, mucho menos andar causando problemas en la sede o que su hijo terminara envuelto en goma de mascar. Okey, eso es exagerado. Pero es mejor estar atentos.

El argentino ríe un poco mencionando que es hora de regresar a casa. A lo mejor verían alguna película o documentales acerca de cómo quitar un chicle o cualquier cosa pegada al rizo de tu hijo. Claro, el consejo de Hungría se mantiene en pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:<strong>

En algún lugar del sur de Italia, Antonio no puede dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con su nieto. Vaya que ese chicle causó dolores de cabeza. No obstante, puede ser beneficioso si se usa de manera correcta.

― ¡Romano, Romanito! ¡Lovino, Lovinito! ―dice cantarín dando saltos hacia el italiano.

― ¿Qué quieres maldición? ―pregunta molesto. No tiene tiempo para estupideces.

―Nada ―contesta sonriente hastiándolo―. ¡Mira, un platillo enorme con pasta y tomates! ―indica a la nada.

― ¡¿En dónde bastardo? ¡Maldición, tengo hambre! ―Romano cae en el juego inocente del español mirando al sitio señalado.

―Listo. ―menciona. Al oír, Lovino voltea.

― ¿Listo qué?

―Tienes un chicle en tu rizo. ―contesta todavía con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

― ¿Eh? ―al principio no entiende por qué Antonio quiso pegarle esa cosa en su rulo. Pasan unos segundos recordando al isleño en el mismo problema― ¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil? ¡Quítame ahora ese mugroso chicle! Espera… ¡No lo hagas! ¡Maldito bastardo español degenerado!

―No te preocupes Lovi, el jefe te quitará ese chicle maligno. Fusososososos~.

― ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡Chigi~!

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Colocar un chicle en el rulito de Carlitos es lo más awesome que se me ha ocurrido xD. No tengo nada que decir al respecto, solo… ¡Tú puedes Toño, quítale el chicle a Lovi! xD

Sé que lo siguiente algunas lo leyeron y tal vez otras no, así que lo vuelvo a escribir: Ya no recibo más review's anónimos porque hay gente que no saben hacer críticas constructivas y que solo se dedican a insultar, esas personas se nota que no tienen educación ni moral, que penan me dan. Si hacen críticas constructivas, ayuda a mejorar y no volver a cometer los errores, a veces siguen sucediendo pero en menos. Las acepto, siempre y cuando no lleguen a ser crueles. Jamás sería cruel con alguien (ni en persona ni en por internet), aunque sea rencorosa (lo admito), espero que ustedes no lo sean, o Finlandia no les dará regalos en Navidad por ser niñas y niños malos(?).

Por último, a las que dejan o dejaban sus tiernos review's anónimos (sobre todo a las que hago alegrarles el día) les pido disculpas por esto. Pero comprendan, ¿sí? No lo hago por mala intención. Con tal de que sigan leyendo mis fic's, yo soy feliz ^^

Solamente eso.

Que tengan un buen día, disfruten, duerman, estudien y duerman otra vez xD

Nos vemos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

_Sé que pensaron mal con el título xD_


End file.
